


Средство от кошмаров

by Tinka1976



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex with an Awakened Being, Tony Stark Has Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: У Локи есть отличное средство от ночных кошмаров. А лекарства иногда горчат.





	Средство от кошмаров

**Author's Note:**

> Нон-кон/даб-кон, мат, сомнофилия, ограничение подвижности, грубый секс, отметки на теле, ванильное изнасилование (использованы штампы "тело предало" и "изнасиловали, понравилось"), возможен ООС

Во сне мы беззащитны. Тони чувствует это особенно остро каждый раз, когда проваливается в кошмарное ничто. Там, за воронкой портала, должно быть синее небо и привычная панорама Нью-Йорка, но там почему-то нет ничего. Ни воздуха, ни света, ни его самого.

Просыпаясь, Тони всякий раз поминает недобрым словом Локи. Конечно, когда снова начинает соображать хоть что-то. В одну из ночей правило «помяни чёрта — он и появится» неожиданно срабатывает. Вместо треклятой воронки ему снится Локи. Прижимается сзади, щекочет дыханием шею, запускает руки под майку. Хорошо, что не в штаны, хотя, может, дойдёт и до этого. Локи явно настроен игриво, но Тони это не беспокоит. Мокрый сон лучше привычного кошмара.

А Локи пока не делает ничего страшного или болезненного, только крепко обнимает и гладит всё, что попадает под руку, сильными, уверенными, собственническими движениями. Прикусывает мочку уха и дразнит её кончиком языка.

«Да, давай, поработай язычком, принцесса», — мысленно хмыкает Тони.

Словно получив разрешение, Локи тут же тянет подол его майки вверх. Тони старательно делает вид, что спит, никак не помогает ему, но сон — это не реальность, где вечно всё путается и цепляется, майка соскальзывает легко, а вслед за ней испаряются и пижамные штаны. Тони не холодно, потому что Локи прижимается ещё крепче, почти подминает его под себя. Будь всё явью, Тони давно спихнул бы наглеца, но тогда этот сон закончится, и кто знает, что приснится дальше.

Во сне можно позволить себе многое. Даже интересно наблюдать за вывертами своего бессознательного. Например, вот сейчас Локи вжимается сверху, вклинивая колено между ног Тони и заставляя его распластаться в позе морской звезды. Широкие манжеты мягко обхватывают его запястья, Локи скользит губами по коже, спускаясь ниже, и такие же манжеты оказываются на щиколотках. Теперь Тони распят на кровати, поза непривычная, лицом вниз, зато беззащитно открыта задница, и это возбуждает.

В голове ленивой вереницей плывут мысли о том, что означает подобный сон. Впрочем, среди них нет ничего такого, в чём Тони не отдавал бы себе отчёта наяву. Да, ему и правда хочется, чтобы пришёл некто большой и сильный, всё сделал бы сам, ласково, но властно. И что? Конечно, трактовка немного буквальна, но он же не собирается проделать нечто подобное в реальности.

Локи тем временем кладёт обе ладони ему на ягодицы, гладит, сжимает их, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по уздечке, кружит вокруг невольно сжавшегося ануса. Тони глубоко вздыхает и слегка дёргается, но решает пока не просыпаться. Вряд ли ощущения будут хоть сколько-то реалистичными, но интересно же попробовать.

И снова Локи словно только этого и дожидается. Мысль ещё тает в голове Тони, а пальцы Локи уже становятся скользкими от смазки и усиливают нажим. Тони с опаской ждёт, что Локи попытается протолкнуть палец внутрь, но этого почему-то не происходит. Пальцы кружат возле входа, втирая смазку, разминая и расслабляя сжавшиеся мышцы. Наверное, Локи применяет и какое-то волшебство, иначе чем же объяснить то, как быстро он добивается успеха.

«Или он взял смазку с анальгетиком», — мелькает отрезвляющая мысль. Она слишком реалистична, и Тони протестующе мычит.

Локи отстраняется, и Тони с сожалением думает, что сон удержать не удастся. Но тут в анус упирается кое-что побольше пальца, легко раздвигает внешнее кольцо мышц и проникает дальше. И дальше. И дальше. Член у Локи толстый, с крупной головкой, невероятно гладкий и скользкий. Тони отчётливо чувствует, как член медленно движется внутри, заполняя и растягивая задний проход, потом обратно. Это скольжение вызывает непривычные ощущения в самых разных частях тела. Как-то очень странно, одновременно от кистей и стоп к солнечному сплетению по коже пробегают волны мурашек, Тони снова мычит, на сей раз от удовольствия, комкает в пальцах простыню и поджимает ягодицы, пытаясь не дать члену выскользнуть целиком.

Его руки и ноги подрагивают, мышцы сокращаются, но путы затянуты так, что он едва может пошевелиться, и Тони уже не мычит, а всхлипывает от удовольствия, когда член Локи входит в его задницу до самого основания и мошонка мягко шлёпает о промежность.

Локи наклоняется ниже, запускает ладонь под живот Тони, поглаживает его налившийся член. И вдруг издевательски хмыкает и жарко, с придыханием шепчет в самое ухо:

— А тебе, оказывается, нравится снизу. Кто бы мог подумать, Старк.

Сон слетает в один миг, Тони тут же зажмуривается и трясёт головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Крик застревает в горле, Тони хрипит и дёргается, словно надеется, что это поможет избавиться от остатков сна. Но он действительно привязан лицом вниз, прижат сверху горячим телом, длинные волосы Локи щекочут плечи и шею, а задницу распирает вставленный туда член.

— Раз ты проснулся, дальше можно без нежностей, — весело сообщает Локи.

И тут же переходит к делу. Член выскальзывает из задницы, но порадоваться этому Тони не успевает. Локи жадно целует, почти кусает его плечи и шею, сдвинувшись выше и прижимая его к постели всем своим весом. Тони мотает головой, пытаясь заехать этому взбесившемуся психопату по носу или в челюсть, но Локи перехватывает движение, больно тянет за волосы, заставляя выгнуться, и впивается поцелуем в губы. Это грубый поцелуй, скорее похожий на оральный секс, язык у Локи, кажется, столь же длинный, как и член, и он практически трахает языком рот Тони, не позволяя ему сделать ни единого движения самостоятельно.

Самое отвратительное — Тони это заводит. Уже не во сне, где Локи в роли властного любовника мог вызвать только усмешку, мол, чего только не снится людям, а наяву. Тони распластан по постели и жёстко зафиксирован. Рот заткнут поцелуем свихнувшегося маньяка, с какой-то стати вознамерившегося выебать его во сне. А у него стоит так, что аж яйца звенят, и вместо того, чтобы желать немедленно освободиться и оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, он хочет лишь, чтобы великолепный толстый член этого засранца перестал дразняще елозить между ягодиц, вернулся в задницу и закончил начатое!

— Отвали от меня нахуй, урод вонючий! — выплёвывает Тони, едва получает такую возможность.

Локи широко ухмыляется, качает головой и укоризненно цокает языком.

— Развяжи меня! — требует Тони, дёргаясь всем телом.

Напряжённый член трётся о постель, что не способствует убедительности тона, голос дрожит и похабно срывается.

— Чтобы ты призвал свои железки? — насмешливо уточняет Локи. — Нет уж, Старк, я не уйду отсюда, пока не получу своё. Если расслабишься, то и ты своё получишь.

Он наконец отпускает волосы Тони, позволяя уткнуться лицом в постель, и даже гладит его по голове. Затем чуть отстраняется и неожиданно звонко шлёпает ладонью по заднице.

— Отъебись! — вскидывается Тони.

— Заткнись, Старк, — предупреждает Локи.

Тони, разумеется, не слушается. Получить кляп в рот ему сейчас представляется меньшим из зол, к тому же так он не сможет опозориться и начать умолять трахнуть его. Поэтому он ещё раз посылает Локи по известному адресу и снова дёргается, проверяя свои путы на прочность.

Локи решает обе проблемы разом. Опять хватает Тони за волосы, запрокидывает его голову назад и стискивает горло в локтевом захвате. Силу рассчитывать мерзавец умеет, темнота лишь начинает угрожающе смыкаться перед глазами Тони, и он тут же получает возможность дышать. Локи снова шлёпает его по заднице, но на сей раз Тони только вздрагивает.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит его Локи. — Не бойся, тебе будет приятно.

На самом деле именно этого Тони сейчас и боится больше всего. Локи проводит двумя руками по его спине сверху вниз, сначала раскрытыми ладонями, затем согнутыми словно когти пальцами, мнёт ягодицы, разводит половинки в стороны и дует на сжавшийся анус. Тони невольно дёргается, но Локи просто плюхает туда от души смазки и сразу вставляет, наваливаясь сверху и начиная вбиваться резкими короткими толчками. Тони прикусывает губу, но всё равно стонет, и на стон боли это совсем не похоже. Его трясёт, сознание сладостно мутится, Тони начинает ёрзать, пытаясь хоть так вернуть себе частичку контроля над ситуацией. Если он кончит слишком быстро, это снова станет тем, чем и являлось с самого начала, — изнасилованием.

Но Локи легко разгадывает эту хитрость, путы натягиваются туже, и Тони оказывается прижат к кровати так крепко, что совсем не может пошевелиться. А Локи ведёт свою партию мастерски, позволяет Тони приблизиться к самому краю оргазма и тут же делает что-нибудь, что встряхивает и выдёргивает из этого состояния. Он оставляет засосы на плечах Тони, просовывая руки под грудь, щиплет и выкручивает соски, царапает спину, мнёт и оттягивает вниз яички, больно впивается пальцами в бёдра, раскрывая его шире. Он меняет угол и темп, трахает резко, с оттяжкой и звонкими шлепками, и едва покачивается, заставляя головку скользить внутри у самого входа, и увеличивает темп так, что выбивает из лёгких весь воздух.

У Тони давно уже не осталось сил сопротивляться, он больше не сдерживает вскриков и стонов, он просто отдаётся этому безумию целиком, позволяя Локи иметь себя так, как тому заблагорассудится. Локи ухитряется держать обещание, делает многое из того, что Тони считал совершенно невозбуждающим, но не переходит грань, и от этого удовольствие не заканчивается и не блекнет, накатывает всё новыми и новыми волнами, одна выше другой.

— Ты невероятный, Старк, — шепчет Локи, в очередной раз прильнув к нему и короткими толчками вбивая в матрас. — Кто бы мог подумать.

Дыхание у Локи почти не прерывается, хотя кожа мокрая, как и у Тони. А Тони уже не может ничего ответить, лишь глотает воздух широко открытым ртом.

— Такой сладкий, но такой хрупкий… — В тоне Локи явственно слышатся нежность и сожаление. — Кончи для меня, — неожиданно просит он, просовывая руку под живот Тони и обхватывая его член.

Ещё более неожиданно у Тони прорезается голос, который он, как ему казалось, сорвал уже давно. Локи дрочит ему сильно, даже грубо, но именно это сейчас и требуется для разрядки, и Тони буквально воет, всхлипывая и сотрясаясь всем телом от мощнейших толчков, которыми сопровождаются движения руки по члену. Затем Локи замирает, прихватив Тони зубами за плечо, и эта неподвижность позволяет острее почувствовать, как содрогается член, пачкая спермой живот, простыню и руку Локи. Сам Локи тихо, приглушённо стонет, и это почему-то оказывается финальной нотой в удовольствии Тони.

Ещё какое-то время Локи лежит на нём, и Тони вдруг понимает, что и это ему не сказать чтобы противно. Мысленно он отвешивает себе затрещину, обзывает слюнтяем и подстилкой, но помогает это плохо, разве что не позволяет заснуть. А заснуть, наверное, было бы нелишним. Утром сделать вид, что всё произошло, пока он спал, и вообще только приснилось.

Локи откатывается в сторону, звучно щёлкает резинкой, снимая презерватив, затем сыто потягивается и встаёт с кровати. В тот же миг Тони обнаруживает, что его путы бесследно исчезли, и, вопреки своему намерению притвориться спящим, садится, заворачиваясь в простыню и опасливо поглядывая на Локи. Тот, впрочем, вполне благодушен. Улыбается, подмигивает как ни в чём не бывало, затем по его телу проходит волна зеленоватого свечения, и — оп, он уже одет в свой нелепый асгардский наряд.

— Как захочешь повторить, зови снова, — говорит Локи. — Надеюсь, теперь я заслужил более лестные эпитеты.

— Никогда! — выпаливает Тони даже прежде, чем смысл фразы достигает сознания. Он звал Локи? Что за бред?!

Локи хмурится, затем вдруг оказывается рядом, вновь обнажённый, ещё разгорячённый недавним крышесносным сексом, Тони успевает с ужасом подумать, что второго захода прямо сейчас не вынесет, но Локи всего лишь целует его, жадно, грубо, неаккуратно прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу.

— Ой, — морщится Тони и прижимает моментально вспухшую губу ладонью.

— Это чтобы тебе не пришлось предъявлять всё остальное, — поясняет Локи. — Хочешь никогда меня больше не видеть? У тебя есть такой шанс. Выйди завтра к своим друзьям и, когда они спросят, что случилось, скажи им правду. Скажи, что я тебя изнасиловал. Твой выбор, Старк.

Секунду спустя Тони остаётся один. Разворошенная постель в пятнах пота и спермы. Резкий, характерный запах секса. И странное ощущение, что он опять всё испортил. Но ведь это действительно правда! Никакое удовольствие не превратит то, что уже произошло, в секс по согласию. Если только следующий раз...

Тони аккуратно, боком сползает с кровати. Ноги дрожат, но держат. Да и вообще при всех саднящих отметинах на теле Тони чувствует себя просто охрененно. Выспаться бы только. Но ожидаемого чувства использованной подстилки нет. Совсем. Локи получил своё, но и Тони тоже.

Он делает шаг, чертыхается и поднимает с пола наполовину выдавленный тюбик. Да, смазка с анальгетиком. Пригодится, а то завтра он сидеть не сможет.

Тяжело вздохнув, Тони плетётся в ванную. Долго стоит под душем.

— И что, так и будешь делать вид, что ещё ничего не решил? — спрашивает он своё отражение, останавливаясь перед зеркалом.

Поворачивается боком, рассматривая оставшиеся следы. Значит, так. Постель в стирку, комнату проветрить, выспаться и запереться в мастерской на… Тони поворачивается другим боком, морщится, трогая яркий засос на шее. Это придётся замазывать, воротник не поможет. Значит, только выждать, пока заживёт губа. Дня три. Никто даже не заметит, что с ним что-то не так. Как и раньше. Как всегда.

Уже забравшись в чистую постель, Тони вдруг понимает, что кошмары с падением в воронку ему больше не приснятся. Откуда-то он это знает совершенно точно. Чуть не поминает по привычке Локи, но вовремя останавливается. Придётся отвыкать. Ни к чему им ложные вызовы.


End file.
